


Phobia

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: REQUESTED by anonymous:It’s a calm night at the compound, but suddenly the peace and quiet is disturbed by your scream. Thinking you are in danger Bucky runs into your room but you just see a spider in the shower. After that night you’re escaping him. Sam is determined to resolve this ridiculous situation between you and Bucky. Will he make things worse or will it actually help? Can it be cute and fluffy please?





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> uni has been hell lately but i finally found the time to get this done. hope you enjoy it!

The shower is on and after much scrolling you’ve finally chosen a playlist. Ridding yourself out of your dirty clothes from the latest mission, you step under the water and sigh. The lukewarm water pours on you and you close your eyes, welcoming the refreshing feeling.

The only sounds come from your phone and the water running, the rest of the compound in eerie silence as everyone is locked up in their respective rooms for a much needed rest. So it was very disturbing, to say the least, when your blood curling scream broke through the halls.

It turns out that, when you were about to grab your shampoo bottle, you found a big, brown spider hiding behind it and you let the bottle slip from your grip as you screamed.

Instinctively, you shut down the shower and stepped away from the spider before sticking your hand out, blindly reaching out for the towel. You cover yourself with it as you open the door and step into your room only to find a pair of blue eyes looking perplexedly at you.

Bucky’s room is right across from yours so it makes sense he’s the first one to make it to your room but that doesn’t mean it makes it any less awkward.

You try to cover yourself a bit more, water dripping from the ends of your hair as he clears his throat.

“I- I heard you screaming.” He says and you’re suddenly reminded of the beast in your bathroom.

“There’s a spider in my shower.” Your reply is quick, laced with desperation.

He seems caught off guard, he probably thought you were in a greater danger. Silence settles in the room and he awkwardly switches his weight from one leg to the other.

“Do you want me to…?” His hands gesture at your bathroom door as he trails of.

“Please.” You answer without a second thought.

There’s no way you’re gonna deal with it on your own.

Bucky steps around you and enters your bathroom. You follow him and he looks back at you, silently asking where is it. With your finger, you vaguely point at the shower curtain and he nods. You watch him as he takes off his flip flop and a second later smashes it against the wall. You wince at the sound but feel relieved that it has been taken care of.

“Is it done?” You ask him, leaning lightly to the side trying to see something.

And there it is, the squished spider. You gag at the sight and Bucky smiles softly at you.

“Yes, doll. All taken care of.” He says before crouching down to retrieve the lifeless arachnid.

As he walks beside you, you instantly step away, avoiding contact with that thing. Bucky laughs at you but then stops abruptly as he steps out of the bathroom and into your room.

Which, by the way, is full of the avengers.

Both of you stand there, awkwardly, as everyone remains silent. Steve it’s the first one who dares to disrupt the silence by clearing his throat.

“Is everything okay? We heard you screaming.” His brows draw closer and his usually authoritative tone is gone, replaced by amusement.

You are about to explain the situation when your towel decides to slip and you yelp. Thankfully you catch it before you can flash anyone with your nudity and when you look back at Steve you can see his eyebrows are raised, an incredulous look on his face.

He doesn’t ask again.

Everyone decides to leave the room as soon as Sam and Tony start with their indecent comments. You look like you might explode of how red you look and Bucky is speechless. He decides to leave, the spider still on his hand, and you thank him. Once he’s out you plop down on your bed and cover your face with your hands, screaming in frustration.

This is a mess.

*     *     *     *

After the incident, you chose to remain in your room until the next day. Sooner or later you’ll have to face the team and you wouldn’t skip a training session just because they got it all wrong.

Entering the gym, you look around and sigh, relieved that only the new recruits are here. There’s no way they can tease you about what happened, you haven’t reached that level of trust yet.

Or so you thought.

You walk past Carol and Hope as they fight on the mat and Peter sits and watches them. He immediately waves at you and you wave back. Unluckily, this catches the attention of the two women.

“Oh, hey Y/N.” Carol says a bit out of breath.

Hope smiles at you and you greet them. But you see as a smirk slowly comes up in Carol’s face and you heart starts pounding faster.

“We heard about your altercation with a certain some– I mean, spider in your room.” She teases, eyebrows lifting suggestively.

You’re begging the ground to open and swallow you when you see Sam join the small circle and you just  _know_  this is not gonna be good.

Before this can get any worse, you explain yourself. Making sure everyone knows what really happened. “Yeah… spiders are disgusting and I’m also scared of them.”

Sadly, Sam is not having it.

“You should’ve called Spiderman over here.” He gestures at Peter who seems completely lost but gives a forced smile nonetheless. “Unless you wanted some time with the soldier, I’m sure you just have to ask him. No need to play damsel in distress.”

You cringe at his words as everyone starts snickering, except for Peter who has his mouth open, an offended look on his face.

“Uhm actually, spiders are really cool! Do you have any idea of what they…” Peter starts to ramble and you can bother to listen because whatever it is you’re sure it’ll gross you out.

And when you think things can’t get worse Bucky enters the gym with Steve behind him. Of course everyone notices it and you can’t just leave the place, you haven’t even started your work out yet!

But as you pray to the gods for mercy, Sam’s head starts coming up with a plan. He knows Bucky has had an interest in you ever since you joined the team. He confessed it after being attacked nonstop by Sam and Steve, both of them letting him know the puppy eyes he sent your way didn’t go unnoticed. Sadly, Sam can’t tell if you feel the same way for his friend.

Hollering at him, Sam catches Bucky’s attention signaling him to come closer. Bucky seems confused but when he sees you trying to escape he smiles.

“Hi, doll.” Bucky greets you with a seductive tone

Of course he’d decide to act all flirty towards you in front of everyone…

“H-hey Buck.”

You hear snickering coming from the others and you roll your eyes trying to play off the sudden flush on your cheeks.

“You know what? You should train with him today.” Sam exclaims and you feel your heart stop before it starts pounding harder. “After all, he seems to know your body very well.” He continues and you’re sure your face is on fire by now.

Looking around, you see Steve smiling as he shakes his head just like the rest of the team. In an act of braveness you glance briefly at Bucky and to your surprise you see him with a smirk on his face. He looks… pleased?

You groan and move forward, punching Sam on his shoulders. He laughs even more but quickly tries to defend himself just as he sees you ready to attack him again.

“Which is very helpful! For combat training… right!?” He says as he looks around, getting approval nods from the team.

You’re so done with this. Feeling extremely mortified, you decide to leave the group and get started on your training.

“Ohh c’mon! Is that a coward I see?” Sam’s teases as you walk away.

Not even bothering to turn around, you lift your hand and flip him off.

You get to the cardio area of the gym and hop on one of the bicycles. Once you place your earbuds on you start at a slow pace until you’re panting and sweat starts dripping from your forehead. It has only been five minutes when you see someone take the bike next to you. With a quick glance you try to look who is it and you almost fall from the bike.

Bucky gives you a small smile and you raise an eyebrow, he makes a hand gesture trying to get you to take off your earbuds and you sigh.

“Yeah?” You say as you slow down your pace a bit.

“Are you mad at me?” His tone is uncertain as his eyes seem bluer that ever.

Your heart is leaping wildly inside your chest, the look he is giving you it’s enough to send another rush of blood to your cheeks which he notices but chooses to say nothing.

Huffing out a breath you turn your head away from his stare. “I’m not. It’s just– ugh, everyone has the wrong idea and–”

“It makes you uncomfortable, I understand.” He cuts in, his tone suddenly flat and emotionless.

You groan in frustration at the thought of now  _him_  getting the wrong idea. Of course it doesn’t bother you to be romantically teased with him, he has been your crush ever since he saved your butt on your first mission together. But you just don’t want him to feel grossed out by the thought of the two of you doing  _stuff_.

You grab your towel and dry off your sweaty forehead, pulling a calm and collected facade. “You seem okay with this.”

He laughs and you smile at the sight. He shakes his head and something really odd happens. It looks as if he’s… blushing?

You’re taken aback but try not to think much of it. Until he answers you with the softest, most sheepish smile you have ever seen in your life.

“Can’t say I’m not interested.”

Wait. Did he just?

Panic settles on your stomach and you suddenly feel as if you might vomit. He didn’t mean it like that, right? But one look at him and your question is answered.

He’s saying what you think he’s saying!

You’ve gone speechless and you’re pretty sure you tried to mumble something but it came out as gibberish. Bucky seems to start getting a bit panicked himself by the lack of reaction from your part and starts apologizing.

“Sorry, doll. I– I shouldn’t have–”

“No! No, it’s okay. I–I have to say I agree with you on that.” With a weird and squeaky laugh you answer him.

Bucky’s eyes widen and he coughs. “Oh! Umm, that’s… good.”

A few seconds pass by in complete silence none of you not knowing what to do next, thankfully Sam cuts in to save the day, as always.

“KISS HER ALREADY!”

Both of you snap your heads in his direction sending him crazed looks. You start shaking your head unconsciously and Bucky has his mouth hanging open. But oh boy, nothing could’ve prepared you for what’s coming next.

“Go and get some, punk!”

Steve’s voice echoes around the gym thanks to his hand on his mouth which was  _so_  necessary because he was  _so_  far away from you.

“ _Oh my god_.” Bucky says as he places his hand on his chest, a horrified look on his face not believing what he just heard.

He looks at you, the mortified look never leaving his face and he gulps. “Wanna get outta here?”

“Yep.”

Not even a second later you’re hopping off the bikes, you quickly gather your stuff and exit the room, leaving the hollering and screams behind.

The two of you run across the hall until you arrive to the elevator and that’s when you notice the grip on your hand. You don’t know when or how it happened nor do you care but when Bucky catches you staring at your entwined hands he smiles, his stomach filling with butterflies.

You look up and see the heart eyes on his face which only worsens your situation, making your heart jump everywhere. Standing on your tippy toes you kiss his cheek and before you can think about pulling back he’s grabbing you by the waist, dragging you closer. His breath tickles your lips and you suddenly feel drowsy, drunk by his face being so close to yours.

Unconsciously, you lick your lips and he sighs, making you smile. He mirrors it and then pecks you slowly on the cheek which sends you in a fit of giggles.

“C’mon soldier, let’s not waste more time."

You say as you pull him into the elevator and he laughs, he genuinely laughs and you feel on cloud nine.

Fucking finally.

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a kudo or comment if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
